Various track assemblies have been proposed for extensible and retractable boom machines such as cranes, aerial work platforms and the like, for supporting flexible hoses and cables required for transmitting power to the work unit mounted on the outermost end of the telescopic boom. Conventional track assemblies include a flexible carrier constructed and arranged to bend at least 180.degree. about its transverse axis but prevented in bending about the transverse axis in the opposite direction, whereby the carrier can be maintained in a substantially rigid linear position when the boom machine is fully extended but bent back upon itself when the boom machine is retracted.
Heretofore, the track assemblies have been supported on the telescopic sections by complicated and expensive support members and when mounted on the outside of the boom, the track assemblies are likely to become damaged. The object of the present invention is to provide a structure that overcomes the problems inherent with the prior art structures.